


Name Day

by Impudent_Miscengenation



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always-a-girl!Merlin, Birth, Drabble, Gen, Gender Reversal, Newborn Babies, magic babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impudent_Miscengenation/pseuds/Impudent_Miscengenation
Summary: Hunith weeps in fear the night she gives birth to her daughter, who was born with glowing eyes.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Name Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting and was debating on making into a larger work but I think it's good enough to be a standalone drabble. 400 words is a drabble, right? Anyway, I've always wanted to write a gender reversal AU but I want to focus on my Druid Teacher series before I get all distracted.  
> I hope you like it!

Under a full midwinter’s moon, Hunith of Ealdor labored for seventeen hours to bring her baby girl into the world. At the moment the child was born, many things happened in quick succession. The newborn’s mouth opened in a cry and simultaneously her eyes _glowed_. The fire in the hearth, burning low, flared high and bathed the small home in a welcoming heat.

Alba the midwife, fearing a curse from such witchcraft, thrust the squalling newborn into her dazed mother’s arms and left the hut in silence. Weeping and holding her new daughter, Hunith cut her own umbilical cord and struggled through delivering the afterbirth alone.

Once nursed and swaddled, the infant fell asleep upon her mother’s breast. Hunith stifled her sobs as best she could to prevent waking the babe. The tears that rained from her eyes without repose were in fear for the child that slept soundly over her heart. The child that was born with golden eyes.

Hunith had never heard of such a thing before but her expertise with magic was limited at best; her brother, Gaius, had been the one to seek out arcane knowledge. She would need to write her brother again, despite the danger it potentially presented (he was a member of Uther Pendragon's court, after all). Perhaps he would know if it were a natural thing for the children of Dragon Lords to be born with such power.

She needed a name, still. Hunith ran a finger along the baby’s smooth, pink cheek. Tufts of midnight hair curled gently about her head and the new mother couldn’t help but to press kisses into the tiny ringlets. Dawn was creeping over the horizon when Hunith looked to the window for inspiration. Bathed in early morning light, the freshly-fallen snow had the village twinkling under Hunith’s hazel gaze. A beautiful new morning, and a beautiful girl deserves a befitting name. But what to call her?

As if the world itself was responding to her musings, a bird landed on the sill of the window and caught Hunith’s eye. The falcon was a lovely sight to behold with dark feathers, speckled with snow. It was odd for these birds to be seen when it wasn’t the summertime, causing Hunith to wonder briefly if some kind of strange magic brought it here. The merlin tilted its head and cried at her twice before settling and beginning to preen itself. Bringing her eyes back to the sleeping babe, Hunith found a smile gracing her lips as she made her decision.

“Merlynn. Your name is Merlynn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my starving artist soul so don't hesitate to drop them if you liked it!! (comments = more content ;P)


End file.
